This invention relates to an improved tilting means particularly adapted for selectively tilting a bulldozer blade. Conventional bulldozer assemblies normally comprise means for selectively tilting the blade thereof relative to ground level during grading operations and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,764, for example, discloses a conventional tilting arrangement comprising a brace in the form of a hydraulic cylinder pivotally interconnected between a push arm of the bulldozer assembly and a blade thereof for tilting purposes. Thus, the push arms function as the sole means for absorbing compressive forces imposed on the blade and transmitting the same to the frame of the vehicle.